Dealing with the Demon
by A Fandom Otaku
Summary: Lucy was young and daft when she sold her soul to the demon. Now, after five years, her life is nothing but a blur. But what happens when the demon she sold her soul to returns to ask her for a favour?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of keys rattling against each other filled the empty hallway.

It became a pattern somehow. Or to be more accurate, a daily routine.

What followed next was the mutter of a few words under hushed tones that were undoubtedly posession of a female's. Soon after was the sound of a doorknob being twisted before a door was shut.

Lucy Heartfilia lived a mediocre life.

She worked as a marketing personnel for a magazine agency that was rather popular. That is, if someone mentioned its mother magazine brand. _MouSTYLEche_ is a high-end fashion magazine catered to men with preferences of luxury tuxedos and handmade polo shirts that were probably made with the hands of unpaid child labourers in third-world countries. It, along a few other publishing companies, were under an umbrella company that reigned over Magnolia. _Fairy Tail_ didn't have a specific category as to where they fit in. They weren't a publishing company but they owned quite a percentage of stock in other big companies too. They weren't a finance company. Yet, they have the power to publish an article that could possibly call the end of a politician's chances of running for president.

Dumping her bag onto the floor next to her clothes cabinet, the blonde slumped back-first onto the bed as she stared up at the ceiling.

Being an author right off the bat after university was just a dream among nightmares that loomed reality. Being a content writer was an easy job many assumed everyone could master. Write, grammar check, fancy words and sent out. She had no choice but to fall to someone else if she wanted to keep her place at Strawberry Road.

"Even God himself can't help me." She mumbled to herself before sitting up and preparing herself for a bath which would follow through before a sleep and the repetition of her unenthusiastic life.

\--

She didn't remember turning the lights off to her room.

That was odd.

But then again, her mind has been in a maze for the past few months that she wasn't really surprised that she probably forgot she did.

"Great." Lucy said to herself as she tightened the string that was holding her robes together before using her right hand to switch the light back on.

Wait, what?

"I remember paying the bill for this month." She said aloud this time as she tried flickering the switch on and off several times.

Lucy wasn't going to give up on being not only deprived of an actual life but also light.

She cursed slightly before making her way into the living room. Just as she was about to take a step in front, a small gust of wind blew at her legs and she felt the hair on her arms stand.

Lucy froze at where she stood before trying to eye behind her. The temperature of the room dropped slightly and she was brought five years back.

"Lucy." A low voice, sounding almost like a rasp called out and she found herself turning towards it.

It was here.

Or him, to be exact.

The blazing red scales that covered almost half of his head was still prominent and almost glistening in the dark. Those majestic wings with small claw-like tusks at the junctions of where the skin of his wings joint were still as wide as she remembered. His teeth that were almost like a human's except for a said few that almost seemed a bit sharper than the rest.

What she remembered the most distinctively was the colour of his hair. A bright pink with light undertones that screamed to her and yet, called for no attention.

It was him.

She called him END.

He still looked exactly the same and if she wasn't the slightest bit scared yet mystified, she would have beat herself up for looking like a hag right now even though in person, the two of them would look around the same age, around their early twenties.

"W-What are you doing here?" She managed to croak out as her throat suddenly felt dry.

His lips slowly curved into that familiar smile before his piercing onyx eyes stared straight into hers.

"Your tongue may not be mine but your soul is." He said with a smirk and Lucy couldn't help but feel herself gulp.

"I already sold my soul to you. A promise was a promise. What do you want?" She asked yet again, her usual demeanor slowly returning as she remembered that there was nothing more for him to take away from her.

The smirk on END's face never dropped as he said, "I need a favour, Lucy."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No."

"You haven't even-"

"Absolutely no."

Lucy seemed to have snapped out of her shock-like trance and made her way to the main power switch that was located on the wall next to her side table in the living room.

No matter what the demon said, she wasn't having it. One time was enough. She didn't need even more.

The pink-haired demon merely leaned the right side of his body against the frame of her room door. "You don't even know what my favour is." END replied with a bored look as he noted the female climbing onto a chair to try and fiddle with the power switches.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Besides, a _favour_ means I help you out of kindness," she called out before huffing loudly as she tried to blow the loose strands of hairs out of her face, "And I have no intention of doing that."

END frowned slightly before moving towards her direction to lie down on the couch that was opposite her. "Old hag." He mumbled under his breath and almost immediately, Lucy's ears perked up and she climbed down the chair to face him.

"What did you say?" She asked with raised eyebrows. He was a demon and she was sure he was powerful and all but that didn't mean she couldn't beat the crap out of him.

END winced slightly at her temper before shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'll tell you if you help me."

\--

 _The sun was her arch nemesis._

 _It always seemed as though whenever she did decide to go out it did too._

 _"Fuck you." The brunette cursed aloud, not caring whether passerbys would turn to give her a look. If a young_ _woman who was wearing nothing but a mere bra as a top and a pair of capri pants was not enough to garner attention, Cana had decided that a recently turned 18 year old could get caught anywhere holding a bottle of whiskey and downing it like water. Which was what she was doing now._

 _She yawned once as she used her free hand to shield herself from the rays of the sun._

 _"Where the heck is-" She was about to complain when she noted a blond-haired female approaching her._

 _"I...I'm so sorry I'm late. I had...to...do something." She panted, bent over as she tried to catch her breath._

 _"You always have something to do, Lucy. Always with someone too." She gave the blond a side grin before wrapping her arm around the female's shoulder._

 _"So tell me all about this guy. Hmmm." Cana gave an almost drunken grin except for the fact that she wasn't at all drunk._

 _Lucy's cheeks dusted a slight pink before looking away. "Y-You should cut down the alcohol, Cana. Plus, there's nothing much to say about it. He's someone I met from orientation day. His name is-"_

\--

Yet again, it was the same.

Her flashbacks usually ended whenever anything related to a mysterious guy would surface. It was weird.

"I just need a place to stay for two months. Geez." END said before sticking a finger into his right ear and pretending to somehow dig out the impairment her loud voice caused upon him.

Lucy blinked, more in confusion rather than anger as she wondered why in the world would a demon who have previously, up until now, been able to provide for himself at least a shelter (she assumed).

"Are you one of those homeless guys who move around whenever they need a place to sleep?" She asked before walking back to her room.

END followed suit but stopped in his tracks when a pillow met his face.

"I need my light, you idiot!" She yelled with her arms rested on her hips before sitting down on her bed, back rested against the headboard.

The pink-haired demon was silent for a moment. After awhile, a toothy grin surfaced onto his lips as he made his way towards her.

Noting his actions, Lucy moved closer to the wall as she blushed, "W-W-What are you doing?"

END merely maintained the grin that was on his face before saying, "It looks like you have a new roommate for two months."

Still embarassed, she managed to stutter out, "W-Why should I?"

"I'll grant you one wish. Even if it's getting your soul back."


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who does he think he is!?"

Lucy huffed as she pulled the ends of her scarves closer to herself out of habit.

It wasn't winter nor was it remotely close to it. In fact, it was the farthest from it since it was now only the middle of Spring. However, while many were more receptive to the cold, she was more of a warm-seasoned sort of person. She'd rather have less clothing on rather than piling up more.

Lucy Heartfilia was currently on her way to work, taking her usual route which was only a fifteen minutes walk to her office. Mou _STYLE_ che's main office was located in the upper east side of Magnolia while Lucy's apartment building was almost in the opposite direction.

The female could opt for a taxi considering a fifteen minutes walk was somewhat a far trip but that was only because she had to corner at quite a number of buildings plus the fact that some people seemed to enjoy blocking her and other's way whilst walking.

The thought of END made her blood boil slightly. But at the same time, her cheeks flushed at what happened the night before.

\--

 _"Can't you find someone else to disturb? Go get another soul. I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people who would offer you a permanent stay if they knew you were a demon."_

 _"But Luuuuucy-"_

 _The said female narrowed her eyes and got off her bed from the other side before placing her hands on her hips, as though she was trying to assert her strength (more like her unwillingness)._

 _"Why would you need a place to stay here? Don't you have like a demon palace or something?"_

 _She asked as she rolled her eyes before making her way to him._ _The pink-haired demon gave a nervous laugh before rubbing the back of his head aa he mumbled under his breath, "I might have gotten kicked out..."_

 _He was expecting another outburst from her but all he got in response was another eyeroll as she shoo-ed him out of her room._

 _"Why does that not surprise me," She said as she forced him out her front door before looking at him, "Find someone else to disturb."_

 _Just as she was about to close the door, his hand made its way in to grab her arm before saying, "Please, Lucy?"_

\--

The blonde thought back to how she kicked herself mentally at that time for caving into him. What happened after that was a slow blur of him cheering very loudly at her allowing him to stay for only the night before her landlady had banged the door to her unit, threatening to increase her rent if she wouldn't shut up.

"Ah, I hate him so much!" She exclaimed out loud as she pulled her scarf roughly off her shoulders, gaining the attention of a few staff who were like her, just entering the office.

"You okay, Lucy?"

The voice that called out to her was a male's. It was familiar as she hears it almost on a daily basis at work everyday, sometimes during the weekends whenever they hung out together. She felt her annoyance died down about at the sound of that smooth voice.

Her good friend, Gray.

It was a wonder how she was able to survive in the office, having one of the most attractive guys in the building as someone who was so close to her. She then reminded herself that the gender ratio of the male employees to the female employees at Mou _STYLE_ che was about 3 to 1. Plus, she was blessed to have close female colleagues who weren't the overly possessive type. They had their own lives and she had hers.

"Yeah. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Lucy gave a tired smile before setting her handbag down on her workspace. Being an employee at such a large corporation had its own perks.

Being a senior marketing personnel, Lucy had her own office space that was slightly larger than a regular employee's. However, they were all located nearby each other and their office had a open-door policy about their workspace so that no one felt superior over the other, just given more responsibilities than others.

The raven-haired male frowned slightly but didn't say anything to Lucy in response. Whenever the blonde faced a trouble, he knew that pushing her wouldn't get anything out of her. As such, he could only wait until she told him.

"Rough night?" He asked before placing his hand on her head as he gave a a few pats, smoothening her hair out in the process.

Lucy blushed slightly. She appreciated the fact that he tried his best to comfort her. He knew that his head pats were the most reassuring thing he could give to her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Don't worry about it. Let's grab lunch later, alright?" He grinned before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo.

One thing she disliked about working here was the fact that everyone had to dress formally, which in loose terms mean everyone, female or male had to wear a form of tuxedo or any of the equivalent, considering they were a company that catered to men's high-end fashion lifestyles.

Lunch always made her feel better. She reciprocated his grin with her own before saying, "Let's get McMakarov."

\--

She couldn't concentrate on work.

It was only 11am in the morning but her mind had drifted from the beach all the way to the RomCom she watched a few days ago.

It wasn't as though she was distracted. She just couldn't get her work done because she hasn't receive her reply back from _Blue Pegasus_ , _Sabertooth Limited_ or _Mermaid Heel_ Inc.

Even though Lucy Heartfilia was a grounded individual who believed that being a realist than an optimist was optimal for survival, she still had her own dreams.

She had mailed the manuscript for her first completed novel to those three existing publishing companies. They weren't as huge as _Fairy Tail_ but they were somewhere to start that might even _consider_ reading her manuscript. She could only dream to be a writer that's under _Fairy Tail_.

A knock on her door pulled out of her daydream.

"Mail!"

Lucy stared at her opened door for awhile and at the fist that was still resting against it. Did they hire a new mailman? Nobody yelled in the office, especially the mailman when he was delivering the mail, let alone announce it.

She cleared her throat her before making her way to the door, wondering whether the previous mailman, Bacchus, was caught for drinking in the office. He was quite a perv, the female employees in the office complained, but he meant no harm.

In any case, what really impressed her about him was the fact that he was always sober deapite drinking as much as her equally alcoholic friend, Cana. They'd be good for each other.

Lucy Heartfilia made her way to her door before asking, "Mail for me-"

Before she could finish, her eyes were drawn to the familiar toothy grin the mailman had. Not to mention his pink hair.

 ** _~Do you guys like it so far? 3~_**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?!"

Lucy was about to scream when she realised that she was in her office. As such, she found herself grabbing onto the sleeve of his work shirt before dragging him into her office before closing the door behind them.

Her life, in general, was a blurry mess. Nothing happened much (which was the main problem) but at the same time, for some reason now, she had to deal with the demons from the past.

Literally.

She was about to scream-interrogate him when her eyes settled upon his appearance.

He was still his same pink-haired self but gone were his horns, scales, wings, claws and anything dragon related. Instead, it was just him.

His oddly neat yet tousled pink hair, his black pupils, toothy grin-

Well, his oddly sharp canines were still present.

But she was left slightly speechless at him working a tuxedo, minus the coat. Plus, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow.

She couldn't help but glance down at his body, noting how his work shirt fit him just right. They weren't tight against him but it was obvious he wasn't the type to skip leg day.

"Yeah, Lucy? I got a job. Aren't I awesome?" END replied now with his usual grin as he went on to boast about himself.

Lucy Heartfilia found herself snapping out of the trance with a small blush present on her cheek before she remembered why the reason they were in this situation.

She immediately snapped up to look at him before asking in a harsh voice, "What are you doing here, END?"

"Jeez, Lucy. I just told you I got a job," he said with a yawn before picking up a pen from her desk. Admiring it for a bit, he then turned to her immediately, as though he remembered something important, "Oh yeah, you can't call me END now. Well, not when we're surrounded by people. You can call me Natsu."

Natsu?

Natsu...

She wasn't so sure why she felt almost conflicted. That phrase, or name, seemed similar, as though something she knew was latched to it. She was about to brush it off when a memory she did not remember surfaced.

\--

 _"Doesn't it sound weird? Natsu means summer, ya' know." The owner of the male voice sounded bored. It was as though he was used to explaining the origin of his name._

 _"I think it's lovely. I like the beach and I like pink!"_

\--

"Lucy?"

She was snapped back into reality as Natsu had a raised eyebrow whilst looking at her.

Lucy didn't know how to explain herself. She couldn't just say she had a flashback.

Well, she could but she didn't want to.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how in the world did you get the job." She said as she rested her hands on her hips. In an instance, Natsu's grin returned as he went on to ask rhetorically, "Don't you know how awesome I am?"

Lucy gave a small snort before mumbling, "Awesome, my ass."

Just as Natsu was about to complain, the sound of Lucy's door slowly opening made them turn to see a confused Gray Fullbuster.

His eyes met Lucy's before they landed on Natsu.

"Gray, did you need something?" She asked, panicking slightly.

"Well..." He seemed lost for words as he tried to process what was happening, "We need you for a discussion and the door is close so I thought it was by accident but..."

He then pointed at Natsu, "What are you doing with _him_? Do you know him?"

 _~Sorry it's short! I've been busy but what do you lovelies think?_


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy could feel a cold sweat working its way down her back. What was she going to do now?

"Um, what do you mean, Gray? I don't understand what you're talking about." The blonde said with a nervous laugh as she tried to feign either ignorance or accidental unawareness on her part. She could always come up with a whimsical excuse like how END- Natsu is actually her cousin.

But then again, she knew lies like these would get on to her in a matter of time before it bites her on her behind. She couldn't just say he was a damn devil who she sold her soul to for what reason she even forgot.

"What do you mean don't understand? This flame brain has been at it from this morning." Gray said as he stared daggers into Natsu's eyes. The latter was reciprocating the action with just as mich intensity.

She prepared herself to be bombarded with more insistent question but right now, she was the one with the questions.

"This morning?"

\--

 _Rays of sunlight pierced through the gaps within the blinds as though they were desperate to settle somewhere inside instead of outside. The temperature of said room was currently at a 16 degrees Celsius. From the moment the air conditioner was switched on at midnight until now, it remained at a steady 16C._

 _RINGRINGRING._

 _A muffled groan was heard alongside the shifting of bed sheets were heard before there was silence._

 _RINGRINGRING._

 _Another groan was sounded followed by mumbled profanities._

 _"Why the fuck are you calling me at this hour?" A male voice spoke aloud after relucatantly picking up his phone. He had contemplated not bothering at all but it just kept ringing._

 _The sound of someone chugging down a liquid was what was given as a reply to Gray Fullbuster followed by a content sigh._

 _"Well, Bacchus? Why am I awake at seven fucking a.m.?"_

 _"Chill, Fullbuster. Some idiot is hollering outside the office."_

 _"So? Call security or the police."_

 _"The thing is," the other male begin before a loud yell was heard in the background, "he's on the fifth floor."_

 _"What?"_

 _"The dude is suspended on the side of the building on the fifth floor."_

 _Gray's eyes opened slowly as a beep came from his phone. A message from Bacchus._

 _He yawned before opening it and sure enough, some pink-haired freak was supported on the ledge of a window that was located on the fifth floor._

 _Gray sighed aloud, not caring to wake up the bluenette that was next to him on his bed or Bacchus who was without a doubt, still drinking._

 _"I'll be right over."_

 _With that, Gray stood up from his bed to find a very sleepy blue-haired female rubbing her eyes, clad in only her underwear from when she arrived last night._

 _"Good morning, Gray-sama. Where are you going? Juvia thought we were going to have lunch together." She said as one of her eyes opened while the other remained closed._

 _Gray didn't say anything as he made his way to get ready for work for the day, even though it was too early. He wasn't planning on coming back after the...situation was handled even if he manages to solve it within a few minutes. Juvia would still be here._

 _"Maybe next time." He said with a nod of his head as he held his tie in one hand and his car keys in the other._

\--

Gray shook the thought of Juvia out of his head before looking back at Lucy and Natsu.

He had to get Juvia out of his head. He couldn't see her as more than a friend and she couldn't take no as an answer. He couldn't remember how it started but for some reason, he wish they didn't end up being friends with benefits.

"At least I know how to get a job done, Ice princess." Natsu replied as he narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired male.

Almost immediately, Gray turned to Natsu before asking rhetorically, "You wanna go at it, pinky?"

Before the both of them could go any further, a heavy sigh was heard coming from the forgotten female that was in the room. Lucy made her way to the both of them before grabbing each one by the back of their work shirt collars.

"My day is already stressful as it is. Do I really need to show you two how stressed I am?" She warned them as she glared at the both of them.

Shivers ran up both the males' back as they quickly reverted the situation by being friendly towards each other.

"N-No! Natsu and I were just worried about each other."

"Yeah, Luce. That's how g-guys show they care for each other!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the two of them before letting them go. She then made her way to her desk before asking, "Did you need something, Gray?"

"O-Oh yeah," the male replied as he straightened out his attire before taking out a brown envelope from his pocket, "Loke said he found him."

"Who?" She asked as she took the envelope out of his hand.

"Your father."


End file.
